


Making It Through

by mautrino



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mautrino/pseuds/mautrino
Summary: Trying to juggle life, work, and a long-distance relationship is never easy. Especially for Natsu and Lucy who are just trying to make it work. Can't they just make this moment together last a little bit longer?





	Making It Through

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this several months ago, but finally getting around to posting my works here :)  
> This one-shot goes out to the awesome phoenix-before-the-flame on tumblr who created a great angtsy Nalu concept a while back. I couldn't get it out of my head and eventually got inspired to create this along the way! Thank you to everyone who takes a moment to read this, hope you all enjoy!

Finally leaving the office after a long and stressful day filled with never-ending article edits, and tiresome meetings, Lucy Heartfilia was very much looking forward to heading home and putting her grueling week behind her.

It's been almost four months now since she started her Assistant Editor position at Sorcerer's Weekly after spending a few years jumping from a number of newspapers and magazines as a freelance journalist. She couldn't pass up the opportunity to apply for the position at her dream company and was ecstatic when she eventually got it. It was a lot of hard work, but she loved what she did and it made the busy days worth it.

Lucy pulled out her phone as she started her usual route home. Grateful that she didn't live too far from work and could be home relatively quickly. She was eager to see if her boyfriend would have time for a video chat. It had been a while since their last one, due to both of their hectic schedules lately. They had just enough time to send a few texts back and forth most days lately. It wasn't much, but it was something. It soothed her heart some, but she missed seeing her favorite smile light up his face. Even if it had to be through a screen.

'Hey, handsome! I'm sorry I couldn't talk much today. It was crazy busy. I hope yours was better. Do you have time for a video call later? I love you and miss you!'

She sent the text and put her phone back in the pocket of her jacket and pulled it closer to her as the night chill tried to nip at her skin. A slight frown started to pull at her lips as she started thinking about her longtime boyfriend, Natsu Dragneel. He was away for the majority of the year due to his job traveling to different states and countries with the chemistry research team he had been a part of for several years since they finished college. He enjoyed what he did, but unfortunately, that left them only getting to see each other in person maybe three times out of the year at the most. She had last seen him almost six months ago now.

Each day was a struggle for Lucy trying to cope with the emotions of their long-distance relationship. Some days she felt like she could take on the world and accomplish anything. Other days she felt as if she was drowning in the loneliness and aching longing of him constantly being away for so long. Occasionally, days like that would leave her upset and wishing he could just have a normal job so she could have him home with her. The feeling would always pass with guilt when she realized that it wasn't his fault his job had him traveling for so long, and it would be selfish of her to take him away from something he enjoyed doing just for her sake. She would still always be there for him and welcome him home each time.

That still couldn't keep her from missing him every day. The phone calls, texts, and video calls usually helped her get through most days, but she still yearned for the warmth of his touch, his captivatingly bright emerald green eyes, his ability to make her laugh till her ribs hurt, being held in his strong embrace, and his unique scent of cologne, spice, and firewood that always drew her in and held her captive until she was a boneless mess. She missed his crooked smile that made the skin around his eyes crinkle, and how it was still able to make her weak in the knees ever since she first met him back in high school. Oh, how she missed those scorching lips of his and how they seemed to make her melt in an instant each time they touched hers. Especially when they were traveling from her lips to her jaw, then her neck where his sharp canines would nip at her pulse and his hot tongue would leave a blazing trail across her skin…

Someone zooming past her on a bike startled her out of her steamy thoughts. Her cheeks quickly flushed and spread to her neck. Suddenly she wasn't as cold anymore.

Sure, there were a lot of things she missed about Natsu not being here with her, but she loved him no matter what and would do whatever she could to support him in anything he wanted to do. She always would, and she knew he would do the exact same for her.

Long distance relationships were rough, but they made it work the best that they could. It made the moments she did get to see him that much sweeter.

Lucy checked her phone to see if she had missed a response from Natsu as she was approaching her apartment, but there was none. Not even showing that he had read it yet. Usually, he would at least send her a quick reply promising to get back to her later if he couldn't talk right away. A flicker of worry passed through her, but she assumed that he might just be busy and hopefully, he would get back to her soon.

 _'I hope everything is ok.'_ she thought as she got into the elevator in her building, pressing the number to her floor.

Lucy felt completely drained from her non-stop work week. The fatigue weighed heavily on her shoulders, setting into her bones. With a heavy sigh, she put a hand to the nape of her neck and slowly rolled her head side to side to try and work out a kink that had formed from hunching over paperwork all day. Luckily her apartment wasn't far from the elevator because was definitely ready for a nice long hot bath to start her weekend. On second thought, she might just skip everything and drop onto her bed and call it a night.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. She stepped out, looked up towards her door and froze in her step. There he was. Natsu was sitting against her door with all of his suitcases and bags piled around him. Clothes rumpled, salmon hair a mess, emerald eyes red and dazed as if he had just woken up. He turned his head, looking up and locking eyes with her warm hazel ones that had gone wide with shock. His eyes became a bit brighter and his toothy grin made her heart stutter as it stretched across his face.

"Hey, beautiful," he said in that deep rough voice that she so dearly missed.

"Natsu?" Lucy whispered.

Her brain started to function again and it finally started to set in that her favorite guy, the love of her life, was actually right in front of her door waiting for her. Then she couldn't move fast enough.

Lucy dropped down onto the floor and flung herself onto him, not caring about all her belongings that got scattered across the floor in the process. Her arms were quick to wrap around his neck and embrace him in a tight hug that couldn't even begin to convey how much she missed him, but it was a start.

"Natsu! It's really you! I can't believe you're here!" she exclaimed, unable to contain her tears.

Natsu breathed a soft chuckle and embraced her just as tightly. His strong arms wrapping around her, engulfing her in his warmth that was already starting to seep through her jacket and melt off the chill. Natsu allowed himself to take a moment to breathe in her scent of vanilla, paper, ink, and honey that he had been longing to return to, letting it soothe him.

"Yes, Luce. it's really me. Who were ya expectin'?" he said, a slight smirk forming on his lips.

Lucy pulled back slightly but kept her hands resting on his shoulders as she readjusted herself to straddle his lap. His warm hands brushed away a few stray tears from her cheeks before settling on her waist beneath her jacket.

"I wasn't expecting anyone, let alone you! Why didn't you call and tell me you were coming back home?" Her brows drew together in concern with a slight tug of his hair at the nape of his neck.

She was slightly frustrated at the thought of him possibly being here outside her door waiting for who knows how long without telling her. She could have gotten off work early. Or better yet, she could have taken the whole day off just to be able to spend more time with him if she would have known. Ultimately, she was just grateful that he was finally back in her arms and she was going to enjoy it for as long as she could.

"Yeah right, and miss your reaction?" Natsu said, his smirk turning into a warm toothy grin. He chuckled and gazed back at her fondly when she puffed her cheeks in feigned annoyance. He started rubbing soft patterns on her hips with his thumbs as her fingers sifted through the soft hair at his neck aimlessly.

His smile dropped slightly. "I was getting tired of work and missing you too much. I couldn't take it anymore and had to come home and see you," Natsu said softly as he brought up one of his hands up to caress her cheek. Lucy immediately leaned into his warm rough palm, his thumb stroking across her cheekbone softly.

"And I couldn't pass up the chance to surprise ya." His grin returned fully, eyes shining with amusement. She rolled her eyes and let out a soft laugh. Of course he would go out of his way like this to make her happy, even if it was just for a little while. It was one of the many reasons she loved him after all. She gazed back into his bright emerald eyes that still captured her heart as they had all those years ago.

"Well, I guess you're forgiven." Her hands still raking through his hair as she brought herself closer to whisper against his lips. "This surprise was definitely worth it." Lucy captured his warm rough lips with her soft ones in a kiss she had been craving for months.

They both instantly melted into the kiss. Hands gripping each other in tight holds, lips locked together, trying to convey all the pent-up emotions that had built up during their long time apart.

Lucy still felt as if she couldn't get close enough and clung herself tighter against him. Natsu slowly released a deep breath through his nose and sunk himself deeper into their embrace. _'She's finally back in my arms… I'm home… I hate that I always have to leave her again so soon… It's never enough…'_ He threw himself further into the kiss to brush off his thoughts and focus on her. One of his hands moved to the back of her head to bring her even closer as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. The grip he had on her hip tightened before he moved it around her waist to lay his hot palm onto her skin at the small of her back where her skirt had ridden up and pulled her tighter against him. Natsu swallowed a gasp that escaped her lips as the heat from his palm up traveled along her spine and he wasted no time, thrusting his tongue into her warm mouth with a deep groan, having to taste her.

Nothing else mattered at this moment except for each other, and they committed every detail of it to memory. From how much warmth she felt from his muscled arms wrapped around her and holding her tightly, the feel of her supple curves beneath his fingertips and her sweet soft lips that he grew more addicted to by the second, how she could feel the firm muscles of his chest through his shirt pressed against hers, how hearing every hitch of her breath, soft sigh, and moan that escaped those addicting lips heated his blood and made him eager to pull more from her, to his intoxicating scorching lips and spicy woodsmoke scent that made her lose herself further the longer they stayed in their embrace. Letting him warm her to the bone. It was all far better than any dream and they were desperate to make these moments count.

Natsu's sharp canines nipped at her bottom lip with a growl that vibrated through his chest as he brought it into his mouth to suck on. Taking pride in the soft moan that escaped her throat. They were forced to break away after a few minutes due to lack of oxygen. He dropped his head into the crook of her neck, letting the moment linger a bit longer as they tried to catch their breath. His arms wrapped back around her waist and squeezed her tight. Simply enjoying being able to hold her close after so long.

"I've missed you so much, Luce." His voice hoarse.

Lucy's heart warmed at his words. "I've missed you too, Natsu. More than you know," she replied softly.

Natsu brought his head up to rest his forehead against hers, his gaze finding hers. Emerald clashing with hazel.

Lucy's hands came up to caress his cheeks softly. "And I love you," she added with one of his favorite bright smiles that made her eyes shine.

"I love you too, Luce. More than you know," he replied with his own bright grin and dipped his head down for another warm lingering kiss. Expression filled with adoration when they parted.

"Now, as much as I'm enjoyin' this, do you think we could go inside? My ass is getting numb," Natsu said, scrunching his nose.

Lucy let out an airy laugh. "Of course we can."

After placing a quick kiss to his lips, she braced herself to get up off his lap and then held out her hand to help him stand. He grasped her hand and hauled himself up off the ground.

"Thanks, Luce," he said, flashing her a crooked grin as his hand came up to ruffle his already messy hair.

She returned his smile with a soft blush on her cheeks. That damn crooked grin of his and its ability to make her heart flutter every time. Even after all this time! Now affecting her more in person than through a computer screen or picture. They could never compare to the real thing.

Lucy turned, patting the front of her jacket to feel for her keys, pulling them out of her pocket to open the door. Natsu was busy gathering his bags, so she quickly collected her items that ended up strewn on the floor earlier and walked inside once she got the door open, with Natsu following behind her. She closed the door behind him as they finally made it inside.

He went to drop his bags in the living room as she placed hers on the small dining table next to the kitchen. He turned and came up to embrace her from behind as she was setting her things down, arms wrapping around her waist.

"I'm going to go get cleaned up," he rasped in her ear, placing a warm kiss to a sensitive spot on her neck just below her ear.

"O-oh sure, go ahead," Lucy replied breathlessly, he was already getting to her. "I'm going to start making us something to eat, then we can relax on the couch and catch up." Her hands came up to tangle with his at her waist.

"Mmm sounds good," he growled, with a faint nip to her lobe making her shiver. He moved to nuzzle at the crook of her neck and breath in her comforting scent. Warm lips trailed feather light kisses along her neck, creating a haze in her mind. Just when she started to get lost in the moment and lean back into him further, his warmth was gone as he had quickly pulled away to gather some clothes and head to the bathroom.

"Be right out!" Natsu called out behind him with a sly smile.

She blinked for several moments, her brain trying to catch up with what just happened. She shook her head at his antics, a fond smile forming on her lips. _'He's finally home.'_

As she heard the shower turn on, Lucy had changed into some comfy lounging clothes and pulled her hair up into a messy bun before heading to the kitchen to throw together some pasta.

She placed the food and some drinks on the coffee table, along with a variety of some of Natsu's favorite snacks she had in the cupboards, already knowing his bottomless pit of a stomach wouldn't be satisfied with just her simple dinner. Although, she figured she could allow herself to indulge and pig out with him on the couch after the long week she's had.

Natsu ran a hand through his damp pink locks as he walked back down the short hallway to the living room. Eager to relax on the couch with his favorite girl after an exhausting day of traveling.

Lucy hadn't noticed him yet when he stopped in the entryway. So he took a moment to stop and lean against the wall to admire her as she was finishing setting things up and getting comfortable on the couch. Even dressed so simply she still took his breath away. She was so beautiful. His heart ached, how he wished he could spend more nights like this with her. Just being by her side and holding her in his arms after long days. _'How much longer can I handle all this distance between us for so long? How much longer can she handle it? I miss her so much. What if she gets tired of always waiting for me to come back and wants to end things? I don't deserve someone as amazing as her, but I don't want to lose her. I can't lose her…'_

Lucy looked up and jumped a little in surprise when she saw Natsu standing in front of her, she hadn't heard him walk back in.

"Hey, there you are," she called out to him with a soft smile. It dropped slightly when he didn't respond. She looked closer and noticed his expression was pinched. Eyes dazed and distant.

"Natsu?" she tried again.

His green eyes snapped back up to hers, unaware when his gaze had drifted to the floor beside her. It took him a moment to pull his mind back from the overwhelming thoughts he was quickly drowning in.

"Are you okay?" Her brows drew together slightly, concern leaking into her voice.

His expression and softened as he gave her a warm grin. "Yeah, I'm fine."

The last thing he wanted to do was worry her right now.

He made his way across the room to join her on the couch. Letting out a groan of contentment as he flopped down next to her on the soft cushions. Her couch so much more comfortable than the hard floor.

She wasn't entirely convinced that everything was okay, but she reasoned he must just be tired from his long day and let it go for the moment.

"I was just going to put something on TV. Any requests?" Lucy asked picking up the remote.

"I'm good with anything, Luce," He replied, pulling her to his side for a quick kiss to her cheek, noticing the coffee table loaded with all his favorite foods. "This looks great! Let's dig in, I'm starving!"

Laughing at his eagerness, she picked a random show that was on as they started their feast.

* * *

 

After eating way too much food, even more laughter, lingering kisses, and talking about anything and everything going on in their lives since they last saw each other, they were now sprawled out on the couch.

Natsu laid on his back with his arm wrapped around Lucy, who was draped over him with her own arm around his waist and legs tangled with his. Her head rested on his firm chest, nosing into the warmth at the crook of his neck. His soothing scent that she had been dreaming about, settling her heart and relaxing her even further. A blanket that was hanging over the back of the couch now placed over them. Neither of them wouldn't even dream of moving. They were home. Eyes slipping closed, simply basking in each other's presence in comfortable silence.

His head moved to nose at her hair, breathing in deeply with a purr of content rumbling through his chest. He placed a soft kiss to the top of her head and tucked her further under his chin. His hand found itself racking through her soft golden locks, letting his fingers flow through them for a couple minutes. Then trailed it down her side to her waist where his fingers stopped at her hip to draw random patterns. The rough pads of his fingers making the skin underneath the thin cotton material tingle pleasantly. Lucy exhaled a deep sigh and squeezed him closer to her, listening to his steady heartbeat and soaking in his warmth that she dearly missed.

Lucy tried to turn her brain off and let herself enjoy the moment, but the question she dreaded asking every time he came home refused to leave her mind.

"Natsu?" she called out softly. She felt him hum in acknowledgment through his chest.

"How long do you get to stay?" She decided to just get it over with and ask.

"Hmm, only a couple days." His voice rough with exhaustion and not bothering to hide the negative growl to it. He hated answering that question just as much as she hated asking it. There was always never enough time with her during these short visits and he didn't want to think about leaving again just yet. Not when he finally had her back in his arms.

Lucy picked her head up slightly to look up at him. "Then let's enjoy the most of it while we can," she said softly, bringing her hand up to rest against his heart.

Emerald eyes softened and swirled with emotion as they gazed down at her. The hand at her hip tightened, his free hand wrapping around her. Desperate to bring her closer, yet it still wasn't close enough. Searing lips closed the distance between them and captured hers in a kiss that told her what he couldn't put into words.

Lucy's amber eyes fell closed as she quickly fell into the kiss. The hand that was on his chest moved up his neck to cup his cheek, the pad of her thumb smoothing over his cheekbone tenderly. She tilted her head to deepen the kiss. His soft groan of approval muffled behind their locked lips as one of his hands came up to hold the back of her head to pull her tighter against his lips. Growing confident from his reaction, she let her tongue trace the seam of his bottom lip and brought it into her mouth to nibble and suck on when he opened up for her, then releasing him with a soft 'pop'. Natsu's grip tightened around her in reaction, a louder moan escaping his throat this time as they parted to catch their breath. After one more soft lingering kiss to his, hot, addicting lips, she dropped her head into the crook of his neck to steady her rapid heartbeat. Leisurely placing soft kisses along the sensitive scar at his neck, causing a shiver along his spine.

A soft raspy chuckle vibrated through his chest as he worked to calm his own heartbeat. Oh, how he has missed this. The raw passion between them had always been quick to make his heart skip a beat and make him feel as if his whole body could burst into flame. So whenever they reunited after long months, she could reignite the fire in his blood with just a look. Or a bite to his lip in this case. It was probably better to stop while they were ahead before he showed her just how much he has been missing these passionate moments between them.

"What's so funny?" Her warm breath across his neck making his skin tingle. Her fingers now tracing random shapes against his chest.

A warm hand came up along her spine to rest on her shoulder, she raised her head slightly as he shifted his head down to rest his forehead against hers, looking into her warm amber eyes that were shining with such love it made his heart ache.

"Nothin' much. I've just really missed my girl gettin' me so fired up," Natsu replied, a spark in his eyes and a crooked smirk.

She couldn't help the bright laugh that escaped her, his smirk widening into his fanged grin.

"Me too," Lucy said quietly after a moment, as a blush started to spread across her cheeks. Her gaze fell to his neck as her fingers started playing with the collar of his soft shirt, as it had suddenly become very interesting. She didn't want to fully admit how quickly he is able to have that same effect on her. Him and all of his blazing heat. Not that his ego needed to hear that. Although he probably already knows. He has always known her better than she knows herself.

He breathed another laugh and tucked her head back under his chin. A comfortable silence enveloping them again as the pull of sleep was getting too strong for them to ignore.

"Night Luce. Love you," he rasped, eyes slipping closed. He felt her lips quirk up lightly against his neck.

"Goodnight Natsu. I love you more," she murmured sleepily, hugging him tightly. Letting his warmth and smokey scent lull her to sleep. Her breath was quick to even out after that and Natsu had no problem following her lead. Too comfortable, beside his favorite girl and best friend.

However, even sleep wasn't enough to keep his recurrent thoughts at bay.

* * *

 

Lucy could feel the pull of her mind trying to bring her out of the deep sleep she would much rather stay in. She tried resisting, but then she felt more of the cold of her apartment start to seep into her skin. Her hand blindly reached out in search of the warm body she fell asleep next to earlier so she could ward off the offending temperature, but her fingers found the space next to her empty. Her eyes opened slowly, realizing they had left the TV on when they fell asleep. Streams of color from the screen flickering across the room.

Her chest tightened. Natsu wasn't there. Starting to pull herself up, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"Natsu?" she called out, her voice rough from sleep. It brought her some relief when she saw that all of his bags were still in the corner of the living room, but not enough to soothe her nerves entirely.

Before Lucy could call out for him again, she stilled when she heard a faint sniffling sound, and a voice softly muttering words she couldn't make out.

Standing from the couch, Lucy followed the noises she heard into the kitchen. She came around the island counter, looked down and froze. Her breath hitching in her throat.

Natsu was curled up on his side on the kitchen floor, fists clenched tight in front of him.

"Natsu!" Lucy gasped, rushing over to him, dropping down to her knees, her soft hands flitting over his face.

Tears were streaming down his face, dripping onto the cold tile where he lay. His emerald eyes red, clouded, and unfocused. Mumblings and strings of incoherent words, with the occasional hiccup, fell from his quivering lips in between harsh sobs that tore from his throat. His whole body trembling harshly.

She glanced over his form frantically to see if he was hurt anywhere. What could have happened to cause things to change so drastically? It seemed like everything was fine when they were on the couch earlier.

That's when she saw the empty bottle of store brand gin laying by his leg on the floor. She quickly realized something must really be wrong for him to be desperate enough to drink a whole bottle of his least favorite spirit. Granted, it was the pretty much the only type of alcohol she had left in her apartment so there wasn't a lot to choose from, but it was still unusual behavior for him.

"Oh, Natsu…" Lucy whispered, expression pinching in worry. She brought her hand up to thread through his hair softly, hoping it would soothe him. Natsu tensed and jolted out of his daze slightly at her touch, his aching eyes glancing up to find hers filled with concern.

Before she had a chance to say anything, she was startled by a wave of emotion that suddenly tore through him. Tears fell harder as he reached out to her to drag her closer to him, dropping himself onto her lap. His arms wrapping around her waist tightly. His face buried into her soft stomach, muffling his rambling words and wetting her shirt with more harsh sobs that made her heart ache and the back of her eyes burn with her own tears. She felt useless, not knowing what was wrong or what she could do to help him.

Lucy brought her right hand up to resume sifting through his salmon locks, still just as vibrant as the day she met him. She placed her other hand on his firm back and started rubbing soft patterns onto him, feeling just how badly his body was trembling beneath her fingers.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" she tried, only for him to shake his head with a sob, burying into her stomach further and hold onto her tighter. His fingers gripping the fabric of her shirt harshly.

She closed her eyes, straining to hear his muffled words. She thought she could pick up repeating words that sounded like, 'not again', and 'I can't', but she couldn't be sure. With a sigh, Lucy continued her hand movements for a while longer in hopes to soothe him at least a little. Bending down a bit closer to him to whisper calming words that she hoped would reach him.

"Shh, it's okay, Natsu…I'm right here with you…You're okay…" Her own voice growing thick with emotion. After a while she realized her legs were going numb with sleep from the weight of him, but the pain was worth it if she can be here for him. He would always be worth it.

Her hands continued to run through his hair, nails scoring his scalp lightly, and rub long strokes along his shoulders and spine. Now only feeling a few sporadic shivers run through him. His sobs had died down, turning into deep shuttering breaths. His grip remained tight around her through it all, fingers digging into her harshly, as if afraid she would disappear if he loosened his grip even a little.

"Natsu, please talk to me. What's wrong? Whatever it is we can get through it together. I promise," Lucy tried again softly when she felt he had calmed down. He squeezed her a bit tighter to him as he took a long shaky breath.

"I don't want to leave you again," his said just above a whisper, rough voice cracking. Lucy barely heard him. "I can't leave you again."

Her hands stilled. Understanding causing her eyes to gloss over with unshed tears as she wrapped her arms around him the best she could in their position to hold him tighter. Taking in her own shaking breath.

"Natsu…" she whispered, closing her eyes again as she held him. "Oh I know you don't, Natsu." _'I never want you to leave again either.'_

How she wished they could put everything on hold and just be together for a little longer. She desperately craved it but knew that would be selfish of her to ask him to give up everything he had worked so hard to build.

Long-distance relationships, they're rough but they tried their best to make it work.

"There's never enough time with you when I come back. It's just not fair," he said, voice strained from his aching throat. His head moving back slightly to gaze up at her, eyes clouded with pain.

Her gaze softened when it met his, hand coming up to caress his cheek. Her thumb smoothing over the jagged scar there. "No, it's not fair. And it's never easy every time we're apart, but we work hard for what we have. I'm never going to give that up. Or give up on you," she said, voice gaining a little strength.

He leaned into her soft palm. Emerald eyes falling closed, letting her touch soothe his frayed nerves. "I just don't want to lose you," he whispered, voice quivering slightly.

"Natsu, look at me. Please," she pleaded after a moment. His eyes opened slowly, conflicting emotions still swirling in their depths.

"You are never going to lose me. I'm right here, and always will be. I'm not going anywhere, and nothing will ever change that." She spoke with such conviction that Natsu had to believe her. "And I love you, always." She added softly with a warm grin. Her thumb tracing under his eye.

His expression softened. The dull and dark forest green started to clear slightly as he gazed back at her warm amber eyes that he will never grow tired of getting lost in.

"I love you too, Luce. Forever." Natsu couldn't help but return her grin with a soft one of his own.

"Are you feeling better?" Lucy asked softly, some concern still lingering in her tone.

The remaining tension drained out of his body with a deep sigh. "Yeah, I am," he breathed out.

"I'm glad. Come on, let's head to bed," she said, trying to shift him off of her.

"Aww, but you're so comfy, Luce. Don't wanna get up." He squeezed back around her tight and nuzzled back into her stomach softly.

"Natsuuu," she whined, knowing it had a chance at convincing him.

"Okay, okay," Natsu grumbled as he slowly pulled himself up onto his knees. Reaching up to grab the edge of the counter to pull himself up the rest of the way, his head still a little fuzzy.

Lucy stretched out her legs from under her and winced at the pins and needles in them as the blood started to circulate again. Natsu was about to offer his hand down to her to help her up when he saw her wince and hiss through her teeth.

"Lucy? You okay?" He said, worry coloring his tone.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just give me a minute, my legs fell asleep," she replied with a soft chuckle, rubbing her legs to help speed up the process.

"Well, I can help with that," Natsu smirked.

Lucy yelped in surprise when he bent down and scooped her up into his arms tucking her against his chest. Her arms gripping around his neck as he looked down at her with a crooked grin as he made his way into their bedroom.

"Natsu!" she shrieked.

"What? Ya said your legs were asleep, so thought this would help," he said simply as he gazed down at her amused.

She rolled her eyes at him in feigned annoyance as they shared a laugh. Natsu nuzzled her cheek affectionately. His heart feeling lighter at the sound of her bright laugh. It was one of the things he missed the most.

Natsu made it to the bedroom, carefully placing her on the bed. Lucy giggled at his messy struggled attempts to pull back the covers in the dark. When he finally succeeded, they crawled under the soft blankets. Natsu didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her, holding her close. Lucy own arms curling around him, legs tangling with his. Greedily soaking up his warmth again.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered, fingers tracing along his side.

A grimace flashed across his face. "I'm sorry, Luce. I didn't mean to make you worry like that," he replied, his gaze drifting across the room. "There was just so much going on in my head, I couldn't take it anymore and had to drown it out." His body tensed as he started to feel ashamed of himself for letting her see how lost control like that. Like he had somehow let her down.

As if sensing where his thoughts were going Lucy pulled up to catch his attention, "Hey, it's okay, Natsu. I understand," she said softly, his gaze returning back to hers only finding love reflected back at him. No trace of judgment or disappointment like he had feared. "Remember you can always come to talk to me. No matter what it is. Like I said, whatever you're going through we'll get through it like we always do, together," Lucy finished fondly.

His expression relaxed with a warm smile. He believed things would be okay, as long as he had her. He couldn't even begin to express how grateful he was to have her. That she had stuck with him through everything. How he would have been able to get through all these years without her, he never wanted to find out, and he would spend the rest of his life trying to make it up to her for all their lost time.

"I love you so much." He dipped his head and captured her lips in a slow lingering kiss, arms tightening around her. "Thank you," he whispered roughly against her lips after a few moments, voice strained with emotion.

Lucy got the feeling his words weren't just meant for tonight. "I love you too, Natsu. I will always be here for you," she breathed against his lips before giving him another slow kiss. She dropped her head back onto his chest, sighing deeply, finally content again with him by her side. Holding onto the moment for as long as she could. Before they knew it, they quickly fell back under sleep's spell.

* * *

 

Natsu started feeling himself waking up. Limbs starting to twitch and stretch slightly. He slowly opened his eyes, only for him to wince at the bright light coming through the thin curtains. He was more than content to lay and enjoy the quietness of the early morning for a while longer. Not ready to start the day just yet. Shifting to get more comfortable, he adjusted his arms around Lucy who was still nestled into his side, not that he was complaining. Her breath hitched slightly when he moved, causing Natsu to still, fearing that he woke her. Knowing how much she liked her sleep. He released a low sigh of relief when her breathing evened back out.

He grinned softly, grateful that his head, and heart, were feeling much lighter than they had last night. Laying there listening to her deep breathing, his mind started to wander. He hated that he made her worry, but his sudden breakdown was starting to put things into perspective, coming to a realization. One that he wished he would have thought of sooner.

Lucy's own limbs soon started to twitch. With a groan, she realized she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. She carefully lifted her head to see if Natsu was still asleep, only to find he was already awake and was greeted by a warm lazy grin and half-lidded emerald eyes gazing back at her fondly. Her heart practically melted at the sight. It took her a moment to let it sink in that he was really there with her and she was still here in his arms.

"Mornin' gorgeous." His warm grin turning to a fanged smirk, voice rough from sleep.

She giggled and returned his grin, enjoying the soothing warmth radiating off him. "Why Good Morning handsome."

"How'd ya sleep?" He asked, a warm palm tracing up and down her spine.

She shifted her head onto his bicep to look up at him easier. "Better than I have in a long time," she sighed.

"Mmm, me too. Thanks to you." He squeezed his arm around her, smirk widening with a soft laugh when he noticed the blush that spread across her cheeks. Loving that he can still pull that kind of reaction from her so easily.

Lucy ducked her head back down to avoid his gaze, knowing how much he liked to get her all flustered from his words. Yet inside, her heart was fluttering, she had missed waking up next to him so much. Awaking to his warmth that seeped through her skin and into her bones, comforting her better than any blanket ever could. Making her feel safe and at home within his strong arms, with his calming scent lulling her into utter contentment. She allowed herself to soak in the moment with him before remembering they only had a few more mornings left like this before he had to jump back on another plane. She frowned slightly but was determined not to let the thought bring down their morning.

"Shall we get started on some breakfast?" Lucy asked, looking back up at him. Giggling when his stomach growled loudly in response. His expression turning sheepish, eyes darting from hers.

"I guess that answers that," she smiled. Lucy moved to sit up, but before she could turn around, a tan arm wrapped around her waist.

"Wait, not yet," Natsu said, his palm moving up to the nape of her neck and pulling her down to give her a deep kiss. Lucy let herself melt into the kiss with a long sigh. She felt the twitch of a smile on his lips as he pulled away slightly.

"Okay, now we can get up," he whispered against her lips, his grin widening.

Lucy shook her head with a laugh, her lips still tingling. She ran a hand through his hair fondly as she turned to stand from the bed. "I'm going to wash up first," she said throwing him a bright grin over her shoulder as she left the bedroom.

Natsu watched her head towards the bathroom with his own toothy grin. How he had missed their mornings together.

He made his way out of the room over to his bags in the living room to gather some fresh clothes when his fingers brushed across something that made him freeze.

He had gotten it a while ago but hadn't gotten around to giving it to Lucy yet. Never finding it to be the right time. Now, it just felt perfect. His mind was made up. He placed the item in his pocket, heartbeat increasing, but confident in his decision.

Lucy emerged into the living room, flashing him another large grin as she made her way into the kitchen. Still taking his breath away with her natural beauty that shined even brighter in the morning glow.

"Be right back," Natsu said, before making his own way to the bathroom to freshen up.

When he got back he couldn't help but pause and lean against the doorframe, drinking in the sight. A wide crooked grin on his face when he saw her starting on her famous cinnamon pancakes. They were one of his favorites.

"Smells good, but looks even better from here," Natsu purred.

Lucy turned and caught his gaze just as he sent her a wink. A breathy laugh escaped her. "Well I sure hope it does," she quipped back, flashing him a wink of her own with a bright teasing smile, making his heart flutter. _'Damn, I love her.'_

The rest of breakfast went by comfortably, filled with more laughs, playful banter, and loving gazes.

Sitting at the small dining table, a peaceful silence had settled between them after eating to their stomachs' content. Natsu took his chance.

"Hey Luce, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Lucy replied, turning towards him.

"What would you say if I told you I was going to stay… for good?"

Her body stilled, eyes going wide.

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly.

His hands gripped the coffee mug in his hands, eyes dropping and staring into the dark liquid. "I can't take it anymore, Lucy. The constant moving around, the distance, being apart from you for so long, I'm so tired of it all it's driving me insane. I miss you so much. Missing out on our life together. I just want to be with you." His gaze locked back up to hers. "I'm going to quit, find a better job here and stay. With you."

She found a new light and strength in his emerald eyes, realizing they hadn't been there for a long time.

It took her a few moments to process everything. Hope flooded into her at the possibility of him staying. Her mind flashed back to last night, her heart aching at the thought of all the anguish he was in and wondered just how long he had been feeling that way to drive him to that state. She just wanted him to be happy, but she wanted him to be sure.

"You know I support you no matter what, but are you sure this is what you want?" Lucy asked quietly.

"Absolutely," Natsu said confidently, "you're all I've ever wanted." His expression softening.

"But if you need more proof about how sure I am," Natsu started, getting up from his chair, taking the few steps towards her. He grasped into his pocket and pulled out the small black velvet box as he got down on one knee in front of her. Strong emerald eyes leveling with hers. "I can do that."

Lucy's jaw dropped, gasping when she saw the box and the position he was in, amber eyes going wide with shock.

"Natsu?" she whispered, her voice quivering slightly.

"I love you so much, Luce. I feel so empty every time we're apart. Like a part of me is missing and I'm just moving through the motions every day. But when I'm back with you, I'm complete. I'm home." His voice grew thick with emotion, but he carried on. "You're everything to me. You always have been ever since I met you. I can't stand the thought of leaving you ever again. I want to stay by your side for the rest of my life, if you'll have me. So, Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?" Natsu finished, opening the small felt lined box to reveal a simple yet elegant set of diamonds set on a fair gold band. His gaze fell on hers, gauging her reaction. Nerves settling on his shoulders, eager for her answer.

Lucy was grateful she was already sitting down because her legs would have given out on her the second she saw him drop down on one knee. Her eyes were glossing over with unshed tears waiting to fall during his speech, but the moment she laid eyes on that perfect ring, the dam broke and she couldn't contain her tears.

Watery hazel eyes flitted back up to him. "Oh Natsu," she said, flinging her arms around his neck tightly. "Yes! Oh, of course I will, yes!" Lucy exclaimed as her tears of joy continued to fall.

Natsu released a relieved sigh, a large toothy grin emerging. Warmth spread from his heart throughout his whole being as he returned her embrace just as tightly. Tingling down to his toes and fingertips. The backs of his eyes burned as he struggled to contain his own happy tears. He shifted to pull back slightly, gently placing the ring on her finger.

The diamond's shine caught in the light, making her breath hitch as she released an airy laugh. She almost couldn't believe it was really happening. This gorgeous green-eyed man in front of her, who captured her heart all those years ago, was going to be hers forever. Just as she was going to be his. She always had been.

Her hands came up to cup his face, gaze soft and filled with adoration. "I love you so much, Natsu. I can't wait to be yours forever." She pulled him down for a slow lingering kiss.

They broke apart, Natsu gazing back at her lovingly, wiping the tears from her cheeks with the rough pads of his thumbs, softly placing his forehead on hers.

"I love you more. I've always been yours forever," he replied roughly. Natsu's lips came back down to capture hers in a deeper kiss, letting his emotions fuel the embrace. Lucy returned his kiss just as eagerly. The kiss quickly turned heated as her hands moved back around his neck to grip his hair, nails scoring along his scalp. A deep groan in his throat turned into a growl as his hands traveled down her waist to grip her hips. He pulled her closer to his muscled frame, lifting her off the chair as he stood up.

Lucy gasped in surprise at the sudden change. She felt him smirk against her lips, her legs quickly wrapping around his waist tightly. His hot palms gripped her thighs as he made his way back to the bedroom.

"Let me thank you properly for making me the happiest guy in the world, future Mrs. Dragneel," Natsu purred against her lips.

Lucy giggled brightly, "Well, if you insist Mr. Dragneel," she whispered back, tracing a finger along his jaw. Causing another growl to vibrate from his chest, nipping at her lip in response and resuming their heated kiss.

Lucy couldn't help the complete feeling of happiness that bubbled up in her chest. Things were finally falling into place for them. Her favorite guy was here in her arms and was home for good. Through all of the countless sleepless nights, aching hearts, and longing in their time apart, it didn't break them. They had made it through. Their love and bond only growing stronger in the end. There was a lot of lost time to make up for and Lucy was more than eager to celebrate this first day of the rest of their lives together in the best way she could think of.


End file.
